


Haunting in the Hamptons

by Desirae



Series: After the Darkness [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Caring Dean, Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Post The Darkness, Rimming, Top Dean, season 11 canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam opened the cooler with a sigh. "Seriously Dean? Did you pack anything besides Angry Orchard, hot dogs and chocolate?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. There's marshmallows and graham crackers in my duffel," Dean burst out laughing at the look of horror on his brother's face.</p><p> </p><p>Team Free Will investigates a series of deaths in New Hampshire's Hampton Beach. People are going into the ocean and not coming out, in attempts to rescue a drowning girl no one can see.  The boys try to solve the case while Dean attempts to show fallen Castiel the joys of camping, s'mores and dual sleeping bags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting in the Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my peice for the Destiel smut brigade bingo fic challenge. My pattern was a horizontal line and my 5 prompts were revenge, firsts, spending the night in, complicated and fireworks. This is part of the After the Darkness series, but can be read on it's own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, comments and kudos are appreciated, and thanks to Melanie for the sounding board.
> 
>    
> [](http://imgur.com/4UImznZ)

 

The sun beat down on Dean's arm as he gripped the steering wheel of his baby. It felt good, the heat, in contrast to the cool breeze afforded by the open window. He nodded his head in time to the beat pulsing through the speakers, as he carded his other hand through Castiel's hair. He'd started out with his head on Dean's shoulder, but had soon graduated to using Dean's thigh as a pillow. Dude needed to sleep a lot more since he began the process of falling. Combining his grace with Chuck, or God rather (and wasn't that just a kick in the balls) to defeat Amara, had nearly depleted Castiel's grace. Despite Dean's pleas for him to take Chuck's offer of a full mojo renewal and a prestigious post in heaven, Castiel had decided to stay with his earthly family.  To stay with Dean.  

Who knew, maybe one day Dean would even feel like he was worth the sacrifice. Cas certainly seemed to think he was.

"Okay, so you are gonna take exit 170 b," Sam said quietly from the back, looking up from his phone.

"That's still the I-90, right?"

"Yeah, east, towards Cleveland."

The night before, Sam had found them a case. Things had been pretty quiet since beating the darkness and Dean had enjoyed the time off, but he couldn't deny being happy to be behind the wheel again. He hadn't even asked Sam for details. His brother had just said "unusual drownings" and that had been good enough for him.

They were a little over halfway through the 1,691 mile trip from Lebanon to Hampton Beach New Hampshire. Since the trip should only have taken them a little over 24 hours, they decided to just take turns at the wheel instead of wasting Mr. Herrera's credit card. They were headed to Tidewater Campground, just two and a half miles from the beach. Knowing how much Dean hated camping, Sam had tried finding a motel with available rooms, but Hampton in the summer was just too busy. They would have to camp for at least two days until they were able to move into the Sun and Surf motel. Luckily, the campground had wi-fi. Dean was surprisingly okay with it. He couldn't deny that the thought of sharing a double sleeping bag under the stars with Castiel was appealing. In fact, he was pretty eager to share this experience with Cas. He had never been camping before. Traditional camping, sleeping on the streets and buses definitely did not count. Dean was determined to make it a positive experience for his boyfriend, even if it was during a case.

"Dean," Castiel murmured questioningly, eyes still closed. His head shifted, nuzzling Dean's thigh.

"Right here, baby, go back to sleep."

Cas's response was a sigh. Sam chuckled softly from the back seat.

"Man, he'll sleep anywhere, huh?"

"Yeah. I found him asleep on top the of the dryer yesterday, while he was waiting for our clothes to dry. I think it's gonna be like that for awhile until....." Dean trailed off, swallowing hard.

Sam reached up and squeezed his brothers shoulder. "It's what he wanted. Try and be happy about it."

Dean blew out a breath. "I know. And I am. I just don't want him to have any regrets, you know? I don't want him to resent me five years from now when he realizes he gave up immortality and all his power, for me. I mean, who the hell am I?"

"Dean-"

"No Sam, I'm not fishing for reassurances. I'm not having a pity party. I just. Damn it. I _need_ him to be happy. You know?"

"I know, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat. "Alright, so that's enough of that."

Sam laughed. "Fine. I know how allergic you can be to feelings."

"Shut it. Not everything has to be a scene from _The Notebook_ , you know.

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever, bitch. Now run this case down for me."

"Jerk," Sam muttered, before doing as Dean asked. "Okay, so there have been three drownings this month, the first one on the Tuesday the 7th, another on Wednesday the 15th and the last just this past Thursday, the 23rd."

"So if it keeps to pattern," Dean started.

"The next should be on Friday, July 1st," Cas sleep roughened voice had Dean tensing immediately. _Son of a bitch._ Dean felt Castiel run a soothing hand down his knee, before he pushed himself back up to a sitting position. Dean decided to pretend Cas had been sound asleep during his chick flick moment with Sam.

"Maybe. I mean, it's a safe bet considering the previous drownings," Sam said.

"But you're not sure?" Dean questioned, meeting his brothers gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Well I just wonder why it started on a Tuesday?" Sam had gone back over all the articles and hadn't found any incidents involving drownings on Monday the 30th.

"Perhaps it is just a coincidence," Cas offered. "What are the other commonalities?"

"Well, all three drownings happened at night between 10pm and 1am, according to the articles I found online.  And all three owned summer houses by the beach," Sam brought the articles back up on his phone, "And all three were men. The first vic, Jason Wilson 32, originally from  Monroe County New York, had spent his last 5 summers in Hampton and his beach house was actually only a quarter-mile down from the second vic, a Marcus Barry." Sam paused take a swig from his bottle of water.

"Were they friends?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head as he continued to read from his phone. "Not according to this. I mean, you'd think they may have been acquaintances, but if they were, the article doesn't mention it. Just that he was 37, from Ansonia Connecticut and had spent the last 8 summers in Hampton. The last vic was a local, Ronnie Hawes, 36. He lived in his beach house year round. About a mile down from Marcus Barry."

"Must have been a bitch to winterize," Dean said with a grimace. "New England winters are rough.  The cost of heat in December alone," he shivered just thinking about it.

Castiel, whose hand was playing absently with the hairs on the nape of Dean's neck, turned to look at Sam in the back. "What is it that makes these drownings unusual? Aside from the time of deaths and location?"

"Okay, so get this. One witness who was at a bonfire on the beach the night Jason Wilson died, said that he was yelling at the water."

"Yelling? Yelling what?" Dean asked.

" _I'll save you little girl._ "

"Perhaps he was intoxicated," Cas suggested.

Sam smiled "Aha, that's what I thought too, but then there was _another_ witness when Ronnie Hawes died. This witness said Ronnie was yelling too. ' _Stay calm, I'll get you out.'_   He then yelled, asking ' _why is no one helping her'_  and just kept screaming that he was coming over and over as he ran into the water. But according to the witness, he never saw anything or anyone other than Ronnie."

"So, what, you thinking siren or selkie?"

"I wouldn't think siren," Cas turned to Dean. "A siren shows themselves as your inner most desires. Who would desire to see a Child drowning?"

"Unless they desire to be a hero?" Dean countered.

"Possible," Cas acquiesced with nod.

"Well I don't think it's a selkie. They tend to try to form relationships with humans, not lure them to their deaths," Sam piped in.

"Yeah, when they aren't destroying towns."

"That was one time, Dean," Sam shot his brother his patented bitch face.

"Vengeful spirit, maybe?" Dean said as he pulled into 24 hour gas station. "We'll have to talk to those witnesses."

 

Everyone got out of the car to stretch their legs when Dean filled up the gas tank. They each used the rest room and grabbed a few more snacks for the road.  Dean tossed Sam the keys. When Sam got into the car, Dean crowded up into Castiel's space. He cupped his face gently before leaning down to capture his perpetually chapped lips in a kiss. Cas sighed into it, eagerly opening his mouth for Dean's tongue to enter and slide along his. Dean's fingers slid from Cas's face to the back of his head to fist in his soft dark hair. In turn, Cas tugged Dean in closer by his belt loops till he was flush against him. The kiss deepened as Dean sucked on Cas bottom lip, before nipping at it gently. Cas chuckled against Dean's mouth, pulling away with a sigh.

"We should have booked a room for the night," Cas growled softly causing Dean to smile.

"Look how I've corrupted you, baby."

Cas eyes crinkled as he grinned, not denying Dean's words.

Dean ran his hands down Castiel's arms. "You wanna sit in the back with me?"

Cas snorted. "Somehow I don't think your brother would like that." The last time they hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves and had subjected Sam to sucking noises and moans that even Metallica couldn't drown out.

Dean pouted and Cas had to fight the urge to not suck that plump bottom lip into his mouth. 

"Come on _ol monons_.  The sooner we get going, the sooner we can set up camp and lay down together. Alone. Without an audience."

* * *

 

Two bathroom breaks and a short argument later- _Get over it Dean, I get to pick the music_ -and they were only a mile out from the campground.

 

The directions had taken them right through the middle of town, where the boardwalk was. The traffic was stop and go. Dozens of tourist shops had their doors propped open, and brightly colored swimsuits and boogie boards were displayed in the windows. Dean gawked in amazement as a man who had to be pushing eighty, sauntered out of a tattoo shop. He was wearing nothing but an American flag speedo. The was a large patch of gauze on his shoulder blade covering what Dean assumed was some new ink to go along with his already extensive collection of body art.

The windows of the impala were rolled down, and the breeze held the tangy scent of sea salt, tanning oil and the smell of fried dough. People littered the boardwalk, families, roller bladers, bikini clad woman, teens and couples holding hands. Music was pouring out of restaurant and bar doors. It was a cacophony of sights and sounds.

"Jesus Christ, it's like spring break or something," Dean commented.

"Dean, it's summer."

"Yeah, Cas, it's a-never mind," Dean said affectionately as Sam laughed.

"They shoot fireworks off every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday night," Sam said excitedly.

Dean smiled at Sam's exuberance. "I'm sure we'll see them Sammy, seeing as how our main play will be to stake out the beach at night."

"Will we be staking out the beach together?" Cas inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Well I think tomorrow night we should get the lay of the land, check out the spots on the beach where the drownings happened," Sam said as the the traffic finally thinned out enough to go above 10 miles an hour.

 "Right. We should also find out which beach houses are weekly rentals and which ones are lived in by the owners all summer," Dean added.

"You're thinking it won't be some random vacationer," Cas piped in, "You're thinking it will be someone local, or someone at least local in the summer?"

Dean leaned forward between the seats, lightly resting a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Makes sense. So far no one who's drowned has been a tourist, they've been someone who has lived here for at least 3 months of the year for multiple years. We'll find out which houses fit the bill, and divi them up between the three of us tomorrow night."

"Dean, I'm not sure I like the idea of any of us being separated when dealing with something that seems to have no problem luring people to their deaths. Do you not think it wise that we stay together?" Castiel's tone was earnest.

"What else can we do, baby? If we stick together and it happens a mile down the beach from where we are, then that's on us for not being there."

Castiel shook his head vehemently. "No. It's on whoever is influencing these people. And what good are you going to be to any potential victims if you become a victim yourself?"

Dean heaved a sigh. "Cas, we've been over this before. You've gotta trust me to handle myself."

Blue scowling eyes locked with stubborn green before Sam cleared his throat.

"We'll work this out later guys. We don't even know which houses we need to cover anyway. Lets worry about it then."

Castiel turned to the front. "Fine," his tone was stiff and Dean growled in frustration, throwing himself back against the seat.  Dealing with a pissed off former angel of the lord was not part of Dean's evening plans.

 

* * *

 

When Sam left the car to check them in at the campground, the air was charged, and not in the fun, sexy way. In the tense, uncomfortable, silent treatment kind of way. Dean hated that it got to him, hated that he had to stop himself from pleading, just to have those blue eyes look upon him with love and affection opposed to the hard ice he knew them to be right then. It had taken Dean a long time to be able to be comfortable enough to let his guard down with Castiel. To truly let Cas into his heart on a level so much deeper than friendship. Being able to accept that part of himself, the part that needed and wanted it man more than air, more than life. Letting himself be vulnerable like that? It was the most terrifying thing Dean had ever faced. More frightening than any demon, scarier than his time in hell. The power he was giving over to this ancient, yet adorably awkward being had brought him to his knees. He knew without Castiel, he would never be whole again. So he hated when they fought. Even when he knew rationally that Cas wasn't going to leave him over a disagreement, it still put that ball of fear right in the pit of his stomach. 

Cas knew this. Of course he did. So even mad, he did what he could to ease Dean's distress.

"I love you, Dean," he began, still staring straight ahead in the front seat, "But by all that is holy, you frustrate me."

Dean heaved out a sigh before scooting forward to rest his forehead on the nape of Cas's neck.

"I know," Dean murmured against Castiel's warm skin.

"It's not always about you, you know," Cas continued, "I'm also worried about your brother, and myself. Without someone there to hold the other back, one of us could easily be lured."

"In that token, Cas, what's to stop all of us from being whammied if we're all there together?" Dean countered.

Castiel shifted in his seat to more fully look at Dean.  "Don't you think the witnesses would have been affected, if that was the case?"

Before Dean could answer, Sam was back with a little map detailing the campground and where all of the amenities were. There was a pool, rec room, soccer field, horseshoe pits and a small pond you could rent canoes or paddleboats for.  The bathroom and showers were located throughout the campground, and judging by the map, there was one located directly across the road from their reserved spot.

As they slowly drove the winding path to site 81, Dean couldn't help but notice how out of place his baby looked amongst the minivans and campers.  He was sure three grown men in a classic car would be cause for speculation. He already figured they would have to go the journalist route over FBI on this case. Writers for a travel magazine would probably be the best fit.

It was nearing 5pm when they pulled into their site, and Dean was happy it would still be light for set up.  It was a decent enough size, with a picnic table and a fire pit. Plenty of room for two tents.  They began unloading the trunk, and the small duffles and pillows from the back seat. As Sam hauled out the cooler, Dean and Cas began setting up the tents. Or, more accurately, Dean began setting up the tents while Cas handed him pieces of pole to connect. Sam had brought along a single person tent he had found in the bunker. The Men of letters had apparently been boy scouts as well. Dean, however, had made them stop at Walmart along the way, to grab a two person tent with a mesh roof. He wanted to be able to see the stars from his tent, and thought Cas would enjoy it too, without having to lay in the dirt.

As Dean finished with the tents, Castiel grabbed the three foldable stools Dean insisted they buy. They popped open like a tripod, and folded up small like an umbrella and weighed less than 3 pounds. Sam had been doubtful, but Dean was adamant that they needed something to sit around the fire on. 

Sam opened the cooler with a sigh. "Seriously Dean? Did you pack anything besides Angry Orchard, hot dogs and chocolate?"

"Uh, yeah. There's marshmallows and graham crackers in my duffel," Dean burst out laughing at the look of horror on his brother's face. "Relax princess, there's water and some apples and grapes underneath the ice.

Sam dug until he found his water, taking a long chug once he pulled it out. "I'm gonna head up to the main office to buy a couple of bundles of wood. Do we need anything else from the gift shop? Flashlight batteries, matches?"

"Naw, I think we're good. Oh, wait, skewers, maybe? If they have them? If not we'll make do with sticks."

"Sticks? What will we be doing that requires skewers or sticks?" Cas was looking at him with his trademark head tilt and squint.

"S'mores, Cas. S'mores."

* * *

 

By the time the sun had set, the humidity had burnt off, giving them a break from the summer heat. By 8 pm, there was a little chill in the air. Sam had started a fire in the fire pit, and the three of them sat around it on the camping stools. Sam had to grudgingly admit to Dean that the purchase was a good idea. 

The smell of the woodsmoke was pleasant. Dean could hear the faint sounds of kids laughing in other parts of the campground, mixed in with the crackling pop of the fire and crickets' song.  But those weren't the sounds he was focused on.

"Mmmm. This is very enjoyable," Cas said as he enjoyed his third treat. "I see why they are called s'mores."

Dean had to fight back a groan as his boyfriend moaned again, tongue peeking out to lick at some chocolate that had melted on his knuckle. There was a string of marshmallow caught on his lip, just begging to be kissed off. Who knew Cas's first time eating s'mores would be so erotic?

"You uh, you have something right there-" Dean began, then just went with instinct and leaned in. He had a second to see Cas smirk at him knowingly before Dean did what he had been dying to do, and sucked that perfect pink lip into his mouth, using his tongue to lick away the marshmallow strand. Dean felt sticky fingers cup his cheeks as Cas deepened the kiss, opening his mouth wider for his hunters sweeping tongue. Cas moaned again.

"Sitting right here guys."

Sam's words went unnoticed as Dean happily delved into his lover's mouth, tasting chocolate and marshmallow and that special flavor that was all Castiel. He felt the former angel's hands creep up to fist in his hair and Dean cupped the back of Cas's neck in return, massaging the nape gently with his fingers. This just prompted another pornographic moan and that was enough for Sam.

"Right, I'm going to bed. Keep it down, I am begging you. My tent is only so far away."

No response.

"Guys? Guys!"

Dean broke away from Cas's mouth with an audible pop. "Yeah yeah, I heard ya, no sex noises, got it."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean and Cas settled back, holding hands, to enjoy the fire for a little bit longer.

"You were making those noises on purpose," Dean's voice broke the silence, and Castiel's lips quirked in a half-smile.  He slid a sidelong glance at Dean.

"Maybe."

"You wanna crawl into that extra large sleeping bag with me and makes some more?"

At that, Castiel couldn't hold back his laugh.  He took the initiative and stood up, holding his hand out to Dean and pulling him from the stool.

They crouched into their tent, leaving their shoes outside and began to strip down. Once clad in just their boxers, the crawled into the blue plaid double sleeping bag. It was thick and warm, and Dean found himself surprisingly comfortable, despite the hard ground that they were laying on. He laid on his back and Cas curled up next to him, looking up at the mesh ceiling of their temporary shelter. 

"The stars are so bright here," Castiel murmured.

"Does it make you sad?"

"What? The stars?"

"Yeah. That you can't, you know, just teleport yourself up there with them?"

"Worrying again _ol hoath_?"

Dean made a noncommittal noise.

"Let me reassure you, that I enjoy the view much better from here, with you," Castiel said, before turning his head to press a soft kiss to Dean's neck. He lingered there for a moment before moving down the collar bone, kissing again, this time longer and with a little suction. Dean sighed as he felt his lover's mouth move down to his nipple. Cas gave it a gentle nip before sucking it into his mouth. Dean's breath shuddered out and he unconsciously arched his hips. Cas swirled his tongue around the stiff peak before moving over to show the other bud the same attention. Dean's hand came up to grip Cas's soft hair, tugging it lightly till Cas pulled up with a smile.  Dean smiled back before pulling his head down for a wet open-mouthed kiss. Cas hummed into it as Dean shifted so Cas was now on his back with Dean over him, taking long, drugging sips from his mouth. 

Dean's hands trailed down the sides of Cas's ribs and he could feel his body trembling in anticipation.  Dean pulled back from Cas's lips to kiss along his jaw line, before trailing his tongue down to the hollow of Cas's throat and pressing a kiss to his pulse point. Cas arched his head back, granting Dean better access which he took, sucking bruising kisses into the skin as he toyed with the hem of Cas's boxers. Dean slipped his fingers under the elastic to palm at Cas's hardening cock, eliciting a loud groan from his man.

Dean stroked softly at first, catching a pearl of pre-come and smoothing it around the head, before softly fisting the hard length. Castiel's hands slipped down to grip at Dean's ass as he thrust himself into Dean's hand.

Dean stopped stroking long enough to push Cas's boxers down and Cas tugged at his as well, before hitching his leg over Dean's hip and slotting them together.

Dean held his hand up to Cas's face. "Lick."

Cas did so, gladly, and sighed in contentment when Dean took him in his hand. Dean pulled him into another filthy kiss as he began stroking again. Castiel reach down to take Dean's cock in his hand and found him dripping.

"Fuck, you're wet," Cas groaned as he began to strip Dean with firm strokes.  They thrusted into each others hands, and the sound of sweat slicked skin was loud and obscenely hot. They were both trembling as they slid against each other, shifting so they could slot their cocks together. Cas gripped at Dean's arm as he took them both in hand and continued to jerk them, harder and faster.

" _Ohhhh fuck_ ," Cas growled and Dean laughed softly. He knew how to be quiet. Years of living in and out of motel rooms with Sammy had helped Dean perfect the silent orgasm. Cas, however, had no such skills. He was biting his lip and making the most delicious little _unh unh unh_ sounds. It was intoxicating and Dean didn't have the heart to quiet him down. In fact, he wanted more.  He could feel the heat coiling in his gut, knew he was close and wanted to take Cas there with him.

"That's it baby," he whispered, "come on. Come for me, Castiel."

Cas locked up, and moaned loudly in short bursts, " _Ah, ah, ah, oh fuck, Dean_."

Dean felt Cas's hot come coat his hand and their cocks and that was all it took for Dean to shudder against him, with a silent scream.

They breathed harshly against each other, tangled up, forehead to forehead. Eventually their bodies cooled down and the stickiness became uncomfortable, so they carefully rolled to their backs. Castiel handed Dean one of their shirts for him to clean them up with. It was too dark to see whose, that would be the next day's surprise. Dean tossed the shirt towards the entrance of the tent and settled back down, and Cas cuddled up against him, sighing, completely content. He yawned as he once again stared up at the stars, while Dean gently carded his fingers through Cas's sweat dampened hair.

"Goodnight my _obza homil_ _Hoath_ ," Cas whispered, slipping into enochian as he often did, when feeling emotional or sappy as Dean liked to say.

"Goodnight Cas, love you."

* * *

 

 

"I fucking hate you guys," was the first thing they heard when they got up the next morning.  Castiel blushed but Dean just laughed.

"We'll get you some ear plugs, Sammy, problem solved."

They decided to go out for breakfast and wound up at Lilly's diner, near the boardwalk. Sam had been able to get a list of the properties and owners through the official Town of Hampton's assessors website. 

"Look like there is only one other property that isn't a weekly rental. It's owned by a Tom Collins."

"Seriously?" Dean snorted.

"Seriously," Sam said with a grin.

"Alright, so how about Cas and I get a lay of the land, go check out the property, that way we know where we are staking out tonight."

Sam nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, you do that, and I will head back to the campground. I'll bring my laptop to the rec room, see if I can't do some research of the area, local legends, and try to find out what we are dealing with."

They agreed to meet back at the Galley Hatch restaurant for lunch, and from there they could start checking at the bars for info on the witnesses. No one was more chatty than drinkers on vacation and owners tended to be more helpful when they thought you were going to give their establishment a stellar review in a magazine.

"Besides," Dean said as he and Cas trudged through the heavy beach sand a half an hour later, "They're local and the witnesses are local. The bartenders may know who they are."

"And you think they would tell us? Am I not correct in understanding that bartenders are like secret keepers?"

Dean laughed and took Castiel's hand in his as they walked. "I think you mean psychiatrists. People always joke that you tell your bartender or hair dresser your troubles, the same as you would a shrink. It's all in how we play it. You can usually tell right away if you are talking to someone who likes to gossip or someone who keeps shit to themselves."

As they continued to walk Dean was thankful for the breeze, otherwise he and Castiel would have been dying in their jeans and t-shirts. When Sam had asked him why he hadn't packed any shorts Dean had just grunted. "Shorts are for washing baby. Bunker use only."

"I have shorts," Castiel had replied, causing Dean to smile fondly.

"I know baby, your ass looks amazing in them." 

"Don't start Dean," Sam had warned before turning to Cas, "Wear pants Cas, I don't want your one track mind boyfriend distracted."

Thinking back, Dean knew Sam had been right. Castiel in shorts that hugged his glutes and showed of his gorgeous calves would lead to nothing but trouble. Fun trouble, but trouble none the less.

It took them about 45 minutes total to reach the house. It was small, made of whitewashed wood, and situated on high cement pillars, no doubt to protect it from flooding and storms. They couldn't see the driveway side from the beach, just the back of the house, but they didn't see any movement by the windows. The owner was probably on the beach himself, enjoying the day.

"So this is where we will need to come. I am happy there is not a multitude of rocks here, especially if we have to sit out here for a long time," Cas remarked, slipping an arm around Dean's waist. In turn Dean slung his arm over Cas's shoulders.

"Ha! We could just bring the foldable stools."

"No."

"But-"

"No. I'm not carrying a stool 45 minutes one way and 45 minutes back."

"It's not that heavy, dude, it's only 3 pounds."

"3 pounds you will start complaining about carrying twenty minutes into our walk, no doubt,"

"You know, I think you've been hanging out with Sammy too much-wait. Speaking of the moose," Dean pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

"Whattaya got Sam?"

Dean put the phone on speaker

"Well, I don't think it's a ghost, not in the typical sense."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

""I think what we have here is a Rusalka," Sam said and Cas made a noise of assent as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Very plausible Sam."

"Wait, what is a Rusalka?" Dean questioned.

"It's a female soul that haunts the water way of where they died, usually by someone elses hands. They're not even usually malevolent. Usually they are almost more of an imprint. They just kind of do their own thing. You don't bother it, it won't bother you." Sam explained.

"So basically like a residual haunting?"

"Yes."

"So what's stirring it up?" 

"Usually," Cas interjected, " a Rusalka will come out to play, if you will, if something happens to remind them of their death. A memorial or an anniversary of some sort. "

"Is there a way to kill it?" Dean asked quietly, not wanting the other beach goers to overhear.

"Not really. I mean, if who ever murdered her in the first place is brought to justice, it will move on, otherwise it's just kind of stuck here. It basically wants revenge on the person who killed them, and when awakened, takes it out on anyone who may remind them of that person." 

"So the pattern we were looking at was just a coincidence? It could be any random shmuck who looks like the vics?"

"Pretty much, but I still think we should stick with the same area. I mean, maybe there is a pattern, even if we don't understand it." Sam said as Dean cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna stay here for a little bit longer, see if I can't find out what might be going on in town to cause this reawakening."

"Okay. Hey Sammy, how does it lure the victims in?"

"Apparently through song. It catches your attention with its voice, pretends to struggle in the water so you're drawn to help, then-"

"Then it drowns you with its long red hair," Castiel interrupted. "We shall have to keep an eye on Dean, Sam. You know how he has a weakness for redheads."

Dean stared, open-mouthed at his boyfriend while Sam burst out laughing at Castiel's deadpanned tone.

"You guys are dicks."

* * *

 

 

Sam met them a little over an hour later at the Galley Hatch restaurant. Dean rolled his eyes as his brother took a bite of his broiled fish and rice. _Fricken health nut_ , he thought to himself as he tucked into his fried fisherman's platter with gusto. Castiel had ordered the fried clams basket, only to discover he did not like the bellies. So he was pulling them off one by one and piling them on his napkin.

"Baby, just order something else."

Cas looked at him with a soft smile. "No, it's fine. I quite enjoy the strips, and the fries are crisp and delicious," he said it so earnestly that Dean couldn't help but lean over and give him a kiss.

Sam grinned, happy to see his brother at ease and in love. He took a sip of his iced tea before launching into what he had learned.

"Okay, so I think what's been causing all the trouble is this festival of our lady of the sea. It's been going since June first and ends on July 1st."

"So tonight then?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. The fireworks display closes it out. Basically, it's this festival that honors all those who lost their lives tragically in the sea. People play music and have bonfires, throw flower wreathes into the water, that sort of thing. It's been a like a month long beach party."

Dean handed a wet wipe to Cas to wipe the clam belly grease from his fingers. "So, when the festival ends, the activity should too?" Dean directed the question towards Castiel who was pensively chewing on a fry.

"Yes, I believe once the festivities end, the Rusalka will return to stasis."

"I suppose there is no point in trying to talk to the wits now, since we are pretty sure of what's going on," Dean pointed out.

"Not really," Sam agreed. "I mean, essentially we're just babysitting."

"Only we don't know who the baby is," Cas put it, as he folded up his napkin of clam bellies. "Just that they will be someone male in their early to mid thirties. Sam, do those articles have pictures of the victims?"

Sam nodded, "I think so, hang on," he wiped his hands on his napkin before picking up his phone. "Here we go. Looks like they all have dark hair, light eyes, athletic build," Sam passed the phone across the booth to Dean for him and Cas to see.

"How do you work google on this thi-wait, got it. Here is Tom Collins.  Well, he doesn't fit the bill," Dean said, handing Sam back his phone, sporting a picture of a balding man who had to be at least 65 years old.

"Looks like we'll just be walking up and down the beach tonight, keeping our eyes out," Sam said.

"Looks like," Dean grinned. "And on the plus side, fireworks."

"Fireworks," Sam smiled back.

* * *

 

The trio went back to the campground to pack up. Sam, on a lark, had decided to call the hotel to see if there was any way they could get in a night earlier and to his surprise there had been some cancellations. As much as Dean and Cas had enjoyed sleeping under the stars, it was nice to know that after a long night trudging up and down the beach, they would be able to fall into a soft comfortable bed at the end of the night.

The checked into the hotel, separate rooms as they usually did now that Dean and Cas were together. Seeing that Castiel was currently fucking Dean's face with his cock under the hot spray of the shower, and moaning like a porn star, it was no doubt the best way to go. Dean was always up for traumatizing his brother, but there were some things he liked to keep for himself. Castiel's blissed out groans as he came down Dean's throat was one of those things.

After their shower, Dean and Cas changed into jeans and longsleeved t-shirts because they knew it would be chilly on the beach at night. They met Sam in the lobby at 6 and the consensus was to grab something to eat along the boardwalk, before heading down towards the water.

"It's really kinda nice here," Sam said to Cas, as they waited for Dean to come back from _Blinks_ with his fried dough. "I wouldn't mind spending some time here when we aren't on a case."

"Oh, what are you, FBI?," came a voice from behind him. It belonged to a tall, fit looking blond, with dimples and a megawatt smile. His question had been directed at Sam, but his eyes were all for Cas. He stepped into the former angel's space. Without missing a beat, Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out his Eddie Moscone badge.

"Yes we are, is there something we can help you with?" Cas said with a no-nonsense tone. For a moment, megawatt looked taken aback, before he laughed coyly and slid in even closer to Cas.

"No handsome, I just thought that maybe there was something I could help  _you_ with. Are you busy, or is it all work and no play?"

Sam guffawed loudly at the man's brashness and stepped back a little to see how it all played out.

Castiel tilted his head to the side before inclining his head towards Dean, waiting in line. 

"Do you see that remarkably gorgeous man with the bow legs and the scowl staring at us from that fried dough stand?"

Megawatt nodded. "I most certainly do, he is a pretty one."

"Yes he certainly is. He is also mine, as I am his."

"Really?," his eyes sparkled with glee. "Intriguing. Do you think the two of you would be interested in-"

"Not even in the slightest,"Castiel cut him off " I suggest that you leave before he gets back here." 

Megawatt looked towards Dean again, noticing that he was walking purposely towards them. He held his hands up in the universal 'backing off' gesture. "No harm in trying," he said with a wink before slinking off.

Sam was still laughing when Dean got back with his confection. He broke the fried dough in half and handed one with a napkin to Cas. "Who was the douchewad all up in your space, baby?"

"No one important, I assure you."

Dean scowled at the man's back for a moment before moving on.

They walked through the crowds for about an hour, stopping to look at different souvenirs and art displays. Dean was insanely impressed by the pictures of the annual sandcastle competitions. He was actually tempted to buy one of a beautiful angel.

It was just turning dark when they headed down to the beach. Sam held back a little as Dean and Cas held hands, walking on ahead. He saw them whispering to each other and Dean leaning down to press a kiss to Castiel's forehead.  Sam felt a slight ache in his heart at the sweetness of the moment, but it did nothing to dampen the happiness he felt for his brother. Brothers, really, as that was what Cas was to him.

They walked down the beach, seeing nothing amiss. No one was headed towards the water, and there were no cries for help. When the first of the fireworks display started, they all stopped for a moment to stare up at the sky. It was a crystal clear night and every color popped, bright and beautiful. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder as he continued to be entranced by the display. Fireworks would always be something special to the Winchester brothers.

"Pretty great, eh Cas?" Dean turned to look at his man, only to find him gone. "Cas? Cas! Sam, where the fuck did he go?"

Dean and Sam's eyes scanned the beach. Sam pointed frantically at a dark shadow in the water. "Dean, over there!"

While Dean and Sam had been distracted by the fireworks display, the Rusalka had somehow gotten to Cas, and he looked to be shin deep in the ocean.

"Shit, Cas!"

What had seemed like an easy end to an unusual case just got complicated  as Dean chased his boyfriend into the water.

* * *

 

"Holy fuck this is cold. Cas! Cas!," Dean kept screaming Cas's name as he sloshed through the freezing atlantic. "Chuck, please let me get there in time. Please please," he was muttering under his breath as he chased after Castiel who was waist deep.  

"Cas, baby, come on. Come back."

"She needs help Dean," Cas said without turning around. "Can't you see? Don't you hear her, she's so scared, Dean."

"No Cas," Dean reasoned as he finally caught up enough to tug at Cas's shirt.  "It's not real baby, you gotta come back with me," Dean reached an arm around Cas's waist and pulled him back towards his chest, but Cas still struggled to move forward. The water just in the area around them began to become choppy and Dean figured the Rusalka was getting pissed at his interference.

"You can't have him, you bitch. He's mine," Dean yelled and he tried and tried to pull Cas back. Cas arched his back, nearly taking Dean down, and he lost his grip for a second. Dean launched forward again and this time pulled Cas down under the water. Just long enough to break the connection to whatever song he was hearing in his head. Cas spluttered as Dean yanked him back up and Dean grabbed Cas's face, jamming his two pointer fingers into his ears. For a moment Cas looked stunned. Then he began to try to swivel his head around and get away, but Dean held firm, fingers still plugging Cas's ears. The water was really getting rough by that point and Dean was starting to freak out, but Castiel finally seemed to understand what was going on. He looked down at himself in the water and at Dean's terrified face. His hands creeped up to covers Dean's and he nodded. Dean heaved a sigh of relief as Cas nudged his fingers away to replace them with his own. They began to walk backwards out of the water, not wanting to go so fast that they fell into the water, but also not wanting to turn their backs on the black water either. 

Sam met them halfway and helped Dean guide Cas, who still had his fingers in his ears, out of the water.  As they reached the sand, the finale of the fireworks display began to boom. Dean held Cas tight against him and watched, as their breath shuddered in and out. They figured the Rusalka wouldn't be trying for anyone else that night, but they were going to wait for the official end of the festival anyway.

"We're definitley getting those ear plugs," Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Would have saved us a lot of trouble."

 

* * *

 

 To their credit, the concierge at the front desk didn't even bat an eye as Sam and his two soaked companions came squelching in through the lobby. Sam assumed that in a beach town, they must have been used to it. They parted ways after getting off of the fourth floor, Sam turning right and Dean and Cas left.

When they got into the the room, they stripped without speaking and got into the shower together, the temp higher than they normally liked, but necessary to get rid of the chill. They washed each other gently, Dean massaging shampoo into Cas's hair, and softly tipping his head back to rinse out the suds. Cas returned the favor. When they finished cleaning they quietly dried off before crawling into bed, naked. Castiel settled his head on Dean's chest, and Dean just clutched him to his body. His heartbeat still hadn't evened out yet. He couldn't remember the last time he had been that scared. Watching Cas blindly walk into that dark water, knowing he was going to drown. Dean shuddered and squeezed Cas tighter.

"She sounded so broken," Cas finally whispered. "So sad. She was calling for help and I couldn't _not_ go to her."

"I know, baby."

"I scared you."

"Yes. Yes you did."

Castiel turned his head to look up at Dean.

"Thank you for saving me."

Dean shifted so Cas was laying beneath him. "Always," he whispered, before claiming Cas's lips with his own. Cas sighed into Dean's mouth, as their lips parted and tongues explored. Dean cupped Cas's head as he took the kiss deeper, sweeping the inside of Cas's mouth, sucking on his tongue before massaging it with his own. As they kissed, Dean's hand traveled lower, fingering Cas's delicious hip bones.  Dean pulled back to trail kisses down Cas's neck, sucking little bruises along the way. Castiel whimpered, lost in the sensation of Dean's hot, wet mouth trailing down his body. Dean slid between Cas's gorgeous thighs and spread his legs. He proceeded to suck kisses along Cas's inner thighs, causing him to keen softly. His cock was starting to stand at attention, the tip already glistening. 

Dean murmured "Pillow," and Cas reached for the one next to him and handed it to Dean, who promptly propped it under Castiel's ass.  Dean continued to lick and kiss at Cas's thighs, before licking a stripe up his balls, causing him to arch and moan softly. Dean then made a point to swirl his tongue across the tip of Cas's cock before sliding back down to spread his cheeks.  Castiel's exquisite pink pucker beckoned Dean's mouth and he greedily began to suck at it. He licked and sucked at the perfect rosette, gently stabbing his tongue into the tight furled entrance. 

Cas was panting harhly, thighs trembling.  Having Dean's mouth down there always sent a thrill through him. Almost like he was getting away with something. The feeling of Dean's warm wet tongue fucking into his slick pink rim was like nothing else, It was only trumped by being fucked by Dean's thick cock.

Dean pulled off for a minute to grab the watermelon lube he had stashed in the nightstand. He slicked up his fingers as he leaned down to suck at Cas's bottom lip, before licking into his mouth. Cas groaned into his mouth, cock throbbing as he tasted his own earthy flavor on Dean's tongue. Dean circled Cas's opening before easing a finger inside the tight ring of muscle, gently massaging the inside walls. 

" _Unh, Dean_..." Cas's voice was a low gravel as he pushed down on Dean's finger.  "More," he demanded, gyrating his hips. Dean chuckled darkly. 

"I've got you, baby," Dean said as he slipped another finger in, sliding them in and out, gently.  He then used his thumb and his pointer finger to stretch the rim so he could taste even deeper, slipping his tongue inside and fucking in and out. Dean sucked and nipped at Cas's hole the way he would at his lips and Cas was nothing but a wreck of breathless gasps of Dean's name. _"Dean, Dean, ohhhhhh fuck, Dean."_

Dean slipped his middle finger in alongside the others and his tongue and searched out that special little bundle of nerves, rubbing at it gently when he found it, causing Cas to buck helplessly. He rode Dean's fingers, sobbing for relief. "I'm ready Dean, fuck me. Please, I'm ready." Cas was nearly screaming and Dean needed no further urging. He slicked up his own hard cock and surprised Cas by bottoming out in one slick slide. 

They both moaned simultaneously. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as he started to thrust in and out. They were a symphony of grunts and gasps as Dean slammed forward and Cas ground down. " _ah ah ah hnng, oh yes. Oh fuck,_ " became Cas litany as Dean found his prostate with his cock.  Dean hitched one of Cas's legs over his shoulder so he could slam in harder.

" _God Cas, you're so fucking tight. So fucking hot. Could do this forever, I swear."_

" _Unh unh Dean, Oh I'm so close. Oh right there, Fuck, right there_ ," Cas babbled, as his sweat slick skin slapped against Dean's. 

"Fist your cock baby, wanna see you come. Come for me, Castiel, get me all wet _,_ " Dean's words sent Cas over the edge and he came with a scream so loud that Dean wouldn't be surprised if Sam heard it. He continued thrusting, looking at his lover, hair a tangled mess, cheeks hot and flushed and those pink chapped lips, slick with spit from biting them. He was fucking stunning, cocking still twitching and leaking come and it was that combination of pure perfection that sent Dean tumbling over as he pulsed and spilled into Castiel, panting into the crook of his neck.

They fell asleep that way, tangled together, too sated to move or care about their sticky mess.

* * *

 

When Dean and Cas woke the next morning they called over to Sam's room and told him they were staying in. They were going to enjoy one quiet night watching pay per view movies and eating chinese, before hitting the road and heading home. Sam had been down for that and took some time to explore the town and just be a tourist for a while. It wasn't the most conventional vacation anyone ever had, but as they drove home, Cas snuggled up and well rested at Dean's side, Dean's fingers tapping out a rhythm on the steering wheel and Sam reading quietly in the back, it was clear that it worked for them.

 

The end:)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The locations are real, the events, obviously, are not. I actually used to vaca at tidewater with my friends, before marriage and kiddies made me poor lol. Hampton is gorgeous, If you ever get the chance to visit, do so!
> 
> Enochian translations:  
> ol hoath: My Love  
> obza homil Hoath: One true love  
> ol monons: My heart


End file.
